


Heaven

by an9e



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Songfic, kind of an au where everyone is OKAY and they just left arcadia bay to go to college and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9e/pseuds/an9e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe’s been doing that a lot these days. You know- her hesitant smiles, as the brunette would like to call them. It was there when they bust into Blackwell’s swimming pool. It was there when she teased her about driving to Los Angeles and asking for another kiss.</p><p>It was there in the car before they left Arcadia Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> at this point, we establish that i'm always a slut for songfics. and people dancing to said songs. so here's another one!!  
> this wasn't originally supposed to be a songfic but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> the song (and the title) is [Heaven by The Walkmen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOHlNR7Iq_U)!!! I THINK THIS SONG FITS THEM SO MUCH....I HAD TO USE IT..
> 
> ALSO THANK U FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND EVERYTHING ON MY PREVIOUS WORKS!! U GUYS R SO KIND TO M E. . ...  
> also since there's the messaging thing on tumblr now, feel free to [hmu](http://aanglc.tumblr.com/) :^)
> 
> as usual if you see any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me! enjoy!!

“Hey, hey, Maxaroni!” Chloe called out from the other side of the small table. Max had been staring out the large glass window for a while, at least that’s what she thought.

 

“Sorry, what’s up?” She’d been pulling all-nighters every night for this week and honestly, this is the only free time she had. Sure, she was studying photography, but that doesn’t mean she get’s an advantage for having it as her hobby.

 

Chloe was trying her best to finish the food in her mouth before answering Max. “Hey, don’t choke now,” Max giggled as she pushed her best friend’s mug towards her. After downing her _hot_ drink- which was obviously a mistake, _good job, Chlo_ \- she sighed in relief, whether it was from knocking Max out of her reverie or from the burn of her coffee.

 

“Nothing,” she got her hair cut a few days ago, now only the tips are dyed blue, “just.. nevermind,” her lips curl into a smile, you can barely see it, but it’s there.

 

Chloe’s been doing that a lot these days. You know- her _hesitant_ smiles, as the brunette would like to call them. It was there when they bust into Blackwell’s swimming pool. It was there when she teased her about driving to Los Angeles and asking for another kiss.

 

It was there in the car before they left Arcadia Bay.

 

“It’s getting really dark out,” Max was looking out the window again, until she heard her friend snort from across their shared table.

 

“What?”

 

“No, no,” she stopped trying to stifle her laughter, “it’s just we haven’t gone out like this in a while and you choose to talk about the _weather_.”

 

She stared at Chloe for a long while before breaking into laughter as well. She’d always thought her friend’s laughter was contagious, and it really is.

 

Sure, they _do_ live together, but for the past week, Max was just holed up in her room trying to get her projects done. All she’d hear from Chloe was a knock on her door saying “I’m heading out,” or “I’m home.” She appreciated how her roommate respected her space, but she also missed how she would disturb her just to show her an oddly-shaped scab or a ridiculous vine she found.

 

Max looked up to see Chloe giving her an empathetic look. “Sorry, I was spacing out again, wasn’t I?” She couldn’t help but put her palm to her face.

 

“No biggie,” she pushed her hair back, “wanna ditch this place? We gotta get some adrenaline in you,” her friend gave her a wink as she assembled her things from the table.

 

“Also because it’s getting dark outside, you’d make a _great_ weather forecaster, Max,” Chloe teased, waiting for the brunette to get up from her seat. Max lightly elbowed her in the stomach as she made her way to the door.

 

“Ouch!” the taller doubled, feigning hurt.

 

“You’d make a _great_ actress, Chlo,” the shorter of the two teased, holding the door open.

 

“Why thank you,” Chloe gave a bow until Max slapped her ass, telling her to get moving.

 

“Ooh! Kinky!”

 

“ _Chloe!_ You can’t say that in public!!” she yelled back, her laughter was so loud, she hoped it would avert people’s eyes from the blush on her cheeks.

 

Her friend, not listening, pulled out her phone as she ran through the streets.

 

Max didn’t need to catch up with her. As soon as she turned the corner, her friend was dancing towards her, clapping her hands to the music blasting from her phone.

 

_Our children will always hear_

_Romantic tales of distant years_

She couldn’t help but smile at her friend.

 

As if on cue, she felt a drop on her nose.

 

Two, just below her eye.

 

The rain was starting to pour, but Chloe was still dancing. In fact, she’s more energetic now that it’s raining.

 

“Great, you summoned the kink gods!” the taller yelled as she raised her arms.

 

“Chloe! We gotta get home!” Max yelled from under her umbrella, still staring at her friend’s every move.

 

“Come on!” Chloe starts walking backwards, her hands gesturing her to follow.

 

_Stick with me_

_Oh, you’re my best friend_

 

Max grips her umbrella harder, her grin reaching from ear to ear.

 

_All of my life_

_You’ve always been_

 

Her blue-haired friend starts flailing her arms around, keeping her eyes on the brunette’s.

 

_Remember, remember_

_All we fight for_

 

Finally, she drops the umbrella, slowly making her way to Chloe in a dramatic way.

 

One foot forward, their eyes are locked.

 

She gets closer, the rain finally touching her hair and her cheeks. Each step forward doesn’t make a difference though, since her friend is teasing her- taking a step backwards instead.

 

Chloe is in the middle of the road, and her heart races. She knows it’s dangerous but all she wants right now is to hold her hand- hold _her_.

 

_Don’t leave me_

_Oh, you’re my best friend_

 

She wonders if the taller could read her mind, because now she’s extending her hand. And she takes it without hesitation.

 

So there they were, dancing in the middle of the road like a couple of idiots with a death wish.

 

They turn, and twirl, but their eyes never stray.

 

_All of my life_

_You’ve always been_

 

They get closer to each other, their arms and legs having minds of their own and still dancing to the music playing on Chloe’s phone.

 

_Don’t leave me now_

_You’re my best friend_

 

They’re inches apart, and Max notices how the raindrops catch on Chloe’s eyelashes. She notices how damp her half-dyed hair has gotten.

 

She notices Chloe’s hesitant smile.

 

_All of my life_

_You’ve always been_

 

Max closes her eyes, and all she can feel is Chloe’s lips on hers. Chloe’s gentle hands cupping her face, Chloe, _Chloe_.

 

And the sound of an oncoming car beeping.

 

They run to the pavement, and laugh even though they’re out of breaths.

 

_Remember, remember_

_All we fight for_

 

They share a look.

  
Chloe’s smile isn’t so hesitant anymore.


End file.
